Rise of the Soviet Union
by Deathcrest
Summary: Vladimir Romanov, Commander of the Soviet Army, leads the glorious Mother Russia in an effort to conquer and spread the Soviet Union. Backing him are his co-commanders and the lone sniper, Natasha Volkova. The world waits in peril for the coming Red Army
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Comand & Conquer: Red Alert Franchise belongs to Westwood Entertainment.

Pre-Note: Commander Vladimir Romanov is my profile name for Comand & Conquer: Red Alert 3. He is a Soviet Commander and long-time friend of fellow Commander Oleg Vodnik.  
This fanfiction is based on Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3.

Vladimir wears the military uniform that Nikolai Moskvin wears and also that red cap Oleg sports too since Zhana's green cap seems to be for female personnel to me in my opinion.

Details an Info can be found on : .com

Chapter 1: The Hammer-and-Sickle  
Date: 09/23/10  
Time: 19:00 AM  
Current Location: Budapest, Hungary

"Commander! The Empire has begun its attack on the Motherland through the city of Leningrad. We must push back these impudent Japanese from our country." Dasha Fedorovich, Head of Intelligence, briefed through communications port.

Vladimir turned from his officers and faced the wide computer screen where Dasha, with her usual midnight blue uniform and cap and both laced in red, awaited his attention. A flat computer monitor sat beside her, facing the Head of Intelligence. Her sharp blue eyes gazed at him intently like a vulture to its prey.

"Ah, Dasha. Had the Premier assigned me to this mission?" Vladimir replied. Dasha nodded before a slight beeping sound from her computer caught her attention.

"The Fortress on the heart of the city is under attack, Commander! You will lead our Sniper Commando, Natasha Volkova, in this mission." Dasha's transmission box was cut in half as another transmission box opened to reveal a woman in red military outfit with a sniper rifle i her hands. She had short brown hair and wore the red Soviet cap. "Your Co-Commander, Oleg Vodnik, will help you in expelling these vermin off our country. Hurry, Commander. For if the Fortress falls, all will be lost." The screen flicked off blank. Vladimir turned to his officers, his jet black hair swaying along. His almost blood red eyes eyed every one of them.

"You heard her. If the Fortress falls, so will the Motherland. I will establish a base near Leningrad, assisting Oleg in our fight for our country. In the meantime, I want all of you to continue the attack on Britain through Brighton Beach. Dismissed." All officers saluted before hastily exited the Headquarters.

Vladimir observed through the radar that most attacking Allied bases had now withdrawn and are retreating from the city of Budapest. His command had captured Hungary, thus pushing the Allied west. He heard the doors to HQ open and turned to see Natasha Volkova, Sniper Commando of the Soviet Union. Natasha was a very peculiar person. She was supposed to be the most ruthless unit in the whole army. Rumors had it that she killed six Allied prisoners of war with only one shot. But that was not the reason that he was so intrigued with her. It was her zeal and determination to destroy the enemy that continuously attracted him to her. Her sharpshooting skills and cold demeanor often left him staring at her for hours at end.

"Sir. Natasha Volkova here, have you got a list for me?" She asked, her hand on her rifle. Commander Vladimir blinked as if he woke from a bizarre vision and nodded quickly to Natasha. Her face, however, still remained blank and in-control.

"You are to be sent to Leningrad to protect the Fortress there. Commander Vodnik's troops will be there as well to assist you in this dire mission. Know, Natasha, that this is very important. If we lose the Fortress, the hope of our people will be crushed and we will fall to this 'Empire'. I will not accept anything but victory. I expect that much of you. You did say that you can do 'anything', yes? Well, we shall see if you keep to your boast. Don't worry, Natasha. I will be joining you there. I will create an outpost on the outskirts of Leningrad. Perhaps Novgorod or nearer." Vladimir apporached the Sniper Commando and stared at her for a while before saying, "You are dismissed."

Natasha saluted before walking out. The Commander stared at the empty space where Natasha had been before the wide computer screen flicked on. There sat General Krukov, the most arrogant and self-centered officer in the Soviet Army.

"Ah, Commander Vladimir. It seems that the Premier has very high expectations of you. Too bad that Leningrad is just a diversion for the Empire's troops so my army can amass for a perfect strike on Britain, the last standing Allied country in the whole of Europe." Vladimir was calm on the outside but his control was shaking with the urge to shoot the whole screen. But he controled himself. Such action will only end in shame and humiliation. So he just smiled at the arrogant bastard.

"Yes, General Krukov. I am quite honored to listen to your advice to become a wise General like you." Vladimir replied with a sincerity so unlike him. The General glared at him before his face moved so near to the Commander that it already looked like a giant head.

"Don't dare to mock me, Commander. You may be good in battle, but I am better." And with a final scowl, Krukov disappeared from the screen. Vladimir realized that he was holding his breath so he let out a long gush of air. He waved for a soldier to come to him. From the looks of his uniforms and badges, he was a Major.

"I want you to prepare an offensive battalion for me and Natasha so we can surround Leningrad. I also want an MCV so I can establish a base near the city. Hurry. We will be leaving tonight." The Major saluted and said orders to his subordinates.

Vladimir sat on one of the nearby chairs at the strategy table. He idly rubbed his finger on the glass table where the map of the world lay underneath it. Tomorrow, he and Oleg will meet again. It had been a long time since he last saw his friend. Oleg was still a conscript when he saved Vladimir's life when he himself was still a Lieutenant. After that, they became so close that they were almost like brothers. Vladmir smiled at the memory. Oleg was rather different from most Commanders Vladimir had met. He has a nice reputation among the lower ranks and due to his background, a lot of conscripts respect him for his determination to ascend the ranks. He also had a simple but destructive strategy in battle. Oleg tends to disperse his enemy by assaulting them with legions of tanks, Kirovs and even the Apocalypse Tank. Unfortunate Allied Commanders had faced defeat by his hand a terrible blow.

But in reality, Oleg was a perfect friend. He never ignores any of his friends in need and is always ready to die before the enemy even take a step in Mother Russia. That was one of the qualities Vladimir liked about Oleg.  
Soon. Yes, very soon. They will meet again. Vladimir was in Budapest while Oleg might now be leaving Helsinki, Finland.

By the time the battalion arrived, it was already 10:00 PM. Vladmir swiftly packed his things and boarded the special Kirov Airship for him. He walked up the platform to see Natasha Volkova standing on the top. She saluted when Vladimir grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway leading to the Command Room.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you a while ago. I know I was a bit harsh and I feel I must apologize." Vladimir stared into her brown eyes. She was silent before a smirk played by her lips.

"No need, sir. You were doing your job. So now, I must do mine. We must both rest so we can prepare for the assault by dawn later. Good night, sir." Natasha saluted again before heading to her room. Vladimir stared at her retreating form again. This was becoming an eventful night. By 06:00 AM, the Soviet battalion will seize Leningrad back from filthy Imperial hands. Yes, this was becoming an eventful night for him. Not only did the Empire of the Rising Sun sacked Leningrad but also that of what General Krukov had said. He had said that the Premier expected so much of him. Vladimir was awestruck about that. He was just a Commander with a quiet profile. Not many know about him but to have the Premier, the leader of the Soviet Union, recognize him was simply heartstopping.

Only to few people would the Premier grace with his presence. He was a divine creature amongst mere mortals.

Thinking that he might already sound obsessive, Vladimir pushed his thoughts from the Premier and focused more on his invasion tomorrow. It might work if he would send Natasha first to take out the exterior defense squad he had seen through the IntelCom. Although he could also use some of his Sickles to execute them and besiege the other outlying defenses. It wouldn't be a problem for the Kirovs if there were not that many anti-air defenses. But to be sure, Vladimir would rather release his Sickles and Terror Drones to take out the defenses and send Natasha in to the Fortress.  
But if something goes wrong, he could just launch Natasha through the Bullfrog AA to land near the Fortress and there, Oleg's troops stationed, lay the necessary defense for the large palace. If that wouldn't work, he would think of something. He wasn't the Commander for nothing.

Vladimir entered the Command Room and gave away final orders before retiring to his quarters. Unlike Kurkov and his elaborate V.I.P. Bunker, he was never one for extravagance. He believed that such decadence would only lead to mortifying defeat. He just acquired what was needed to be comfortable. His room just contained a small bed, a cabinet, a bathroom, a lamp and a small window to look out of. He laid his bag by the small cabinet as he felt the Kirov finally lift into the air and began, at a reasonable speed, soaring towards Leningrad.

Vladimir watched the recently captured Budapest as the Kirov left in its wake. He had worked tirelessly to conquer Hungary and he will not allow the Allies or even this 'Empire' the chance to destroy the Union. He'll have to rely on his subordinates to hold off any attack on Hungary. Any succesful attack on the city would pave the way to Russia's heart and kill it. He doubted, though, that the Allies can recapture it back. Not with the final warning Vladimir had left with his officers if ever any Allied unit would step into Russian boundaries.

He vividly remembered the ashen and pale faces of his officers when he gave his command.

_"If any Allied ever step one foot on this city, I will tie all of you together and gut your bellies until all of you will be swimming in your own guts. Then I will slowly burn them while your all still bleeding. Don't dare disappoint me. I do not make empty threats."_

He recalled one officer beginning to feel faint.

He undressed himself and took a fast shower before changing into his sleeping garments. He laid on his bed, thinking on how he will recapture Leningrad. Slowly, he dozed off to sleep but not before dreaming of Natasha again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Command & Conquer: Red Alert Franchise belongs to none other than Westwood Entertainments.

Pre-Note: I have played the game and have seen the Soviet Commanders. If I may, however, veer off elsewhere when describing them, please do point out my mistakes. I will gladly appreciate them. And Leningrad is renamed St. Petersburg and then renamed Leningrad again today.

Chapter 2: Siege of Leningrad  
Date: 09/24/10  
Time: 04:00 AM  
Current Location: Outskirts of Leningrad; Novgorod

Natasha Volkova woke to the sound of alarm blaring. She sat up immediately, her gray blanket cascading down her lithe but muscular form. Her mind was still disoriented and perplexed because of the sleep. Her first thought was that she was still in Budapest but when Natasha realized she was in a Kirov did she came to the fact that she was in Leningrad. She took a bath and wore her uniform after. She took out her sniper rifle and made her way out of her room. Soldiers were running into the Command Room where, in no doubt, Commander Vladimir Romanov was now briefing his orders.

Commander Romanov. He was a different Commander from others that she had served under for many years. Vladimir was a calm and calculating Commander who derived pleasures in the destruction of his enemies. He and Commander Nikolai Moskvin would have made good friends. Vladimir was a Commander who would execute anyone who defied his orders or anyone who failed to meet his expectations. And he never made empty threats. Only a fool would think he was bluffing when he says he will gut you. Still, Natasha can feel the bottled emotions under the raven-haired man's cold persona. After all, he was still human. Beneath those trenchant bloodred eyes, pale complexion, staunch perfectionism and regal demeanor lay a stalwart protector and friend.

Vladimir Romanov was a rare person. Aside from his inner self, he was not as big as Oleg. He was big but enough for his build. His crimson eyes were a unique distinction. No one had eyes red enough to be near his own bloodred. His mouth was always in a grim line but occasionally, Natasha would notice when she was around, that a smile; a genuine smile would rise from the line. Well, that's when she was around. She even heard rumors that the Commander only smiled when she was with him. She would quickly dismiss such absurd ideas but she could never help the blush that would creep into her cheeks, breaking her cold resolve. One more thing about him was his posture. From the way he walked to the way he sat and stood, Vladimir always had that air of aristocracy and authority. The aristocracy, of course, was because of his ancestry. He was born a Romanov, the ruling House of Russia when it was still an Empire before the Soviet Union was sired. If Imperial Russia hadn't faltered, he might have been Tsar Vladimir Romanov now, absolute ruler of the largest empire in the world. Yet the authority was unmistakable. His soldiers were always on their toes in case he might whisper an order or if they fail to notice, he would have them executed. Everyone feared him except perhaps herself, the Premier, Dasha, General Krukov and his Co-Commanders. He was so feared that he earned the title Death's Sire. Soviet soldiers not from his division would stand with jaws dropped as they watch Vladimir rain death on his enemies, overwhelming them so much that they thought the Lord of the Dead had come to devour the world itself with paramount vengeance.

It was official; Vengeance in flesh was Vladimir Romanov.

She dashed past other men and practically flew inside the Command Room. It seems that she was right. The Commander was now currently assigning orders and on the wide screen was a transmission box with Co-Commander Oleg Vodnik in it, giving out orders and advices as well. Natasha knew that both Commanders were like brothers. They both sported the same red, Soviet cap and they were also fierce patriots.

"...will breach the outer defenses and the infantry will besiege the captured city. Any resistance in the field of battle will be cut down by Kirovs when the Sickles have finally taken out the Rising Sun's anti-air defenses and units. Meanwhile, Commander Oleg" Vladimir gestured to his friend with a smile. Oleg returned the smile, showing the others the unbreakable friendship between the two. "will also dispatch his own troops in helping to eradicate the Imperials. He will also dispatch some of his troops to protect the Fortress, our main objective. Our Sniper Commando Natasha Volkova..." Another transmission box appeared and Natasha was in it. "will also help in protecting the Fortress."

Vladimir stepped closer to his men. He had a stern face on and commanded in an absolute voice.  
"I want EVERY one of you to do your best. We will take back our city from their clutches. If I have to die to free the Motherland from these wretched beings, then I will. Dismissed!"

Men scattered as the Kirovs began to land nearby. Dawn was already creeping up, the pink glows of light climbing the skies. Legions of conscripts and Flak Troopers arranged themselves for the attack. The smoke from the city can be seen even at a distance. This had angered the Russian Army. How dare they enter and take the city as if they were gods!

Hammer Tanks, Sickles, Terror Drones and Kirovs awaited orders as they grouped en masse, ready to take back Leningrad from their foes. From his barracks, Vladimir could see the faint shape of Oleg's base. They were located on the other side of the city. At his signal, the Sickles will jump out and destroy the outlying defenses as the Hammer Tanks break down the opposition. Terror Drones would infiltrate enemy vehicles and Kirovs would let loose a fury of bombs in captured buildings. MIG fighters would rain down destruction and devastation on enemy troops patrolling around the city.

When Vladimir gave his signal, the army began its attack. It had gone as he and Oleg had planned. Even though Sickles were not powerful in their own right to destroy mechanical defenses, overwhelming numbers would crush anything. The Imperial defenses were swiftly dealt with and the Hammer Tanks destroyed the attacking infantry. Conscripts massacred the Imperial units retreating and fleeing the city. Flak Troopers shot down the Japanese's aircrafts. There were some mistakes but not that great to reverse the odds. Some Terror Drones were destroyed before they got the chance to destroy enemy vehicles. The enemy Commander had not yet made contact so the Soviet continued their fight to free their city.

Vladimir was watching from his base when Dasha Fedeovorich reappeared on the screen. Vladimir walked to the center to where she can see him.

"Commander, we have a problem. Reinforcements from the Empire had began its attack on the Fortress. Emergency landing on the island is now necessary. As of now, the Fortress is currently taking damage." Dasha explained the grave situation. Oleg appeared in another transmission box. "She's right, Commander. I will help you kill those men. Send in Natasha Volkova through the Bullfrog AA before the Empire has a chance to destroy the hope of Mother Russia." Both flicked off and Vladimir quickly set a transmission for Natasha. She was located on one of the barracks very near the city.

"Natasha Volkova reporting. What is it, Commander?" She asked through the transmission. Shots and screams could be heard in the background. Occasionally, a flicker of explosions would pass.

"Emergency evacuations is now necessary. You have to reach the Fortress or else Russia will fall." Vladimir's transmission disappeared from Natasha's computer screen. She stood up and ran as fast as she can towards the nearest Bullfrog. There was none in the base since the others were used in combat.

The Sniper Commando shot two Imperial soldiers when she saw them approaching a defenseless Bullfrog AA. She was running towards it when a couple of Imperial soldiers trailed after her. Natasha couldn't kill them in time. She had better things to do than kill useless Imperial soldiers. A large explosion was heard from above and Natasha looked up to see a falling Kirov Airship. It was burning from the inside so it must have overused its engines and created an internal explosion. She had an idea. She kept on running until she was past the area where she was sure the Airship will fall. Sure enough, when it had crashed down it brought along the trailing Imperial soldiers behind her. With them dead, she kept on running and reached the Bullfrog AA.

"Hurry! Shoot me towards the Fortress, now!" She was loaded inside the mancannon and soon she was shot. It was a weird feeling. Being shot through the sky. The wind battled against her flying form. It was like swimming upward and against a fierce river current.

From her position, Natasha could make out the Fortress. About twenty Shinobi soldiers were already there, wreaking havoc on the Fortress and its surroundings. She released her parachute and slowly descended towards the ground.

"Eat this, Imperial bastards!" She aimed her rifle and shot a ling of Imperial soldiers. Her bullet passed through bodies, killing six Imperial soldiers. She shot the other line and killed the other six soldiers. Natasha ran straight ahead. A large gate sided by long brick walls rose in view. Statues of Saints Peter and Paul stood on the inside, centering the monolithic Fortress of Saints. The walls of the Fortress were slowly eroding by the bullets from the Shinobi.

The gate was no problem though. Natasha can call her Badger Bomber to destroy any building. Even a mighty Construction Yard will fall to a simple airstrike from her. Not only that but also her special skill in shooting down vehicle drivers, leaving them empty for her troops to acquire. She aimed her sniper rifle at the gate, releasing a bright red laser at it. She didn't need to be so close to the gate for an airstrike. She only needed to hold on, though. Just long enough for her Badger Bomber to fly down and level the target.

The Badger Bomber flew past her and released a bomb to strike down the gate. Surely enough, the gate exploded into splinters and flying bricks as a small missile fell and destroyed the obstacle. The leviathan Fortress that had stood since Tsar Peter I was now being shot down by arrogant Imperial bastards. She wasted no chance. It was time to retake the city.

-==-

Vladimir watched the Sniper Commando's progress through his wide screen monitor. A Russian satellite backed up by his Radar granted a clear vision of Leningrad and his troops. Oleg's soldiers were now pouring through all sides of the city, fortifying Vladimir's already effective troops as they lay waste to the Motherland's enemies.  
Unexpectedly, Dasha Fedeovorich appeared, blocking his view on the map.

"Commander! We have a very serious problem." Dasha stated. There were times when Vladimir was already winning when Dasha arrived just to reveal more startling news. This was on of those times.

"What is it now, Dasha?" Vladimir inquired with an irritable wave of his hand. The Head of Intelligence didn't seem to be fazed by his annoyed demeanor. On the contrary, she seemed more serious than ever.

"The Hermitage Museum is under attack. It contains Russia's most valuable artifacts. Saving it will go a long way in giving our people hope in this dark hour."

Simultaneously, Oleg came into view. He had a very grim face, no doubt worried about the Hermitage. Quite a large man, Oleg was. With broad shoulders, a fierce face backed by his military uniform and cap and that dark glare, Oleg towered over most men. His form made others seem insignificant and little. But none of those came to be more terrifying when Oleg was unleashed in battle. Enemy Commanders would cower when Oleg appeared in their Radar, his face angry. Most enemy Commanders' knees, and sometimes even Soviet Commanders', buckled under his glower. He was Death's Shadow in the field of war.

"My troops will defend the Fortress to the last. Go and save the Hermitage. If we lose it, the Soviets' spirit will falter." They both vanished from the screen when the map surfaced back online. It was true. The Hermitage was under attack. A small group of Imperial soldiers were shooting down the museum. Vladimir looked back to the Fortress. Battalions of conscripts and Flak Troopers, both his and Oleg's, were defending the Fortress of Saints.

"Deliver this transmission to Natasha Volkova. Report to her that she is to fly using the Bullfrog AA towards the Hermitage. It is under attack and I need her to eradicate those men. The number of troops if she wishes to bring does not matter. Just let her leave enough defense for the Fortress." Vladimir pressed a gray button and the transmission was sent.

"Sending transmission-----Transmission received." The mechanical voice of the Soviet battlefield control spoke with that same tone of indifference.

Seconds later, Natasha's reply was heard.

"Understood, Commander." The sound of conflict did not go unheard through the transmission.

But before she could cut off the transmission line, Vladimir added.

"And Natasha, be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Command & Conquer: Red Alert Franchise belongs to Westwood Studios.

Pre-Note: I will change some things from the course of battle in the game. Like how I will change Commander Kenji's lines so that it will have some bit of originality.

Chapter 3: Advent of the Imperial Fleet

Date: 09/24/10  
Time: 09:42 AM  
Location: Fortress of Saints; Hermitage Museum, Leningrad.

"Greetings from the Empire of the Rising Sun. I am Kenji Tenzai, and I will be your enemy for today." Young, arrogant and brash; that was Kenji Tenzai, Commander of the Rising Sun Vehicle division. With shoulder length black hair and wearing the standard Imperial uniform, the pompous Japanese Commander smirked at Vladimir. Through his Intel, Vladimir proposed that this Commander Kenji specializes in use of vehicles rather than infantry. And he was right. He could see dozens of Tengus, Sudden Transports and other heavily armed fleets. Having his and Oleg's barracks near the Fortress, Flak Troopers and conscripts were able enough to protect the Fortress as he guides Natasha in defending the Hermitage.

Logistics and Managements Command officer Dasha Fedorovich appeared in a transmission box next to the battlefield of Leningrad.

"The Empire of the Rising Sun has spared no expense in their quest to crush the beating heart of the Soviet Union, thus the force that will assail Leningrad will be quite large. Thousands of Imperial infantry had been called up to storm the barricades, while these will be supported with a full regiment of Tsunami Tanks and squadrons of Chopper-VX gunships. Be prepared, Commander. Once they will assault the Fortress, you and Commander Oleg will be the last defense against it." Fixing him in her raptor glare, Vladimir nodded wordlessly. Suddenly, a beeping sound forced Dasha to face her computer. Vladimir remarked that whatever she was seeing was a problem. Dasha's face had blanched.

"Commander! You must quickly retaliate the Imperial attack on the Winter Palace, the Hermitage Museum. The former house of the Tsars are an important monument to the Russian people. If we lose it, the Premier will have all our heads on pikes by the gallows on the morrow!" With a quick nod of submission, Vladimir sent a transmission to the lone Sniper Commando, Natasha Volkova.

"Natasha! Have you reached the Hermitage, yet?" Radio static occurred during the transmission before the voice of the Sniper was heard. The faint sound of battle brought a deadly stillness in the room. War was a dangerous business. If you lose, you die. If you win, you live. It was a simple as that. No amount of pleading or beseeching will save one from the horror of death. In war, death was having a buffet. Gorging on the sumptuous feast of dead a many, death was in a party.

Vladimir had learned that long ago. It was when the Soviets captured Vaduz, capital of Liechtenstein. A large contingent of Allied soldiers were stationed to protect the microstate from the Soviets. Vladimir had been ordered to capture the city. It was very easy for him. They massacred the troops but didn't harm the citizens as per orders. When he had been trudging the aftermath of the battlefield, he came across a severely wounded Allied soldier. He begged for help as his wounds were quite large. Vladimir had asked if he was willing to join the Soviet Union in their battle to conquer the world in Communism. The soldier still begged for help but he never renounced his ways. He spat at the beliefs of the Soviet Union.

Vladimir had left the man to die a slow and excruciatingly painful death by his own wounds.

"Yes, Comrade. I am dropping by the Hermitage. Five Imperial warriors, two on the front and three on the right." Vladimir smirked to himself at the futile resistance of the enemy. Without any outward evidence of any emotion, Vladimir let the hammer fall.

"Kill them all. Do not leave a single enemy alive." If the radio transmission had any visual aid, Vladimir could have guessed that Natasha was also smirking. With all the men in his HeadQuarters in frenzy for the sudden turn of events, Vladimir had to get out of the room and into the hallway for some peace to be able to think of a way to finish off the Imperial soldiers from Leningrad. He needed to find a way to finally push the Empire off the city. As he strode into the barren hallway, Vladimir surveyed nearby Novgorod and at a large distance, Leningrad. Even from his barracks, the smoke of the battle could still be seen sweeping across the skies. Somewhere out there, Natasha was reinforcing the Soviet power by taking out the impudent Imperials. He hoped she was safe.

"Fool, she's in the military. No one is safe." Vladimir muttered his thoughts absently as he watched the smoke.

* * *

"Commander, because of your efforts the Hermitage is free from the hands of these fanatics from Japan. However, the Fortress is still under attack. If we lose it now, all our efforts will be for nothing." Dasha departed from the screen and the map was soon restored. When he saw that Oleg's troops were keeping the enemy at bay, Vladimir stiffened. There was something wrong. He had a feeling that these squads sent by Kenji was not everything under his command. At the same moment, the despicable Japanese Commander appeared.

"Don't think that we have been defeated already! You haven't seen the real thing, yet!" Kenji growled. With a deep scowl, he fled from the monitor.

Oleg, with the aide of the transmission's communicator, scoffed at Kenji's threat. "I don't know. Those attacks seem pretty real to me."

Using the transmission's communicator, Vladimir ordered Natasha back to the Fortress through a Bullfrog transport parked near the Hermitage.

"Use the Hlopushka Troop-Deployment System on the Bullfrog to reach the Fortress. Hurry, there is not much time left."

"Why? What's wrong, Comrade?" Natasha questioned, urgency clear in her voice.

"Just go!" Vladimir barked at Natasha through the transmission communicator. Grunting, she logged off the communicator. He didn't mean to threaten the Soviet sniper. It was because of Kenji's threat that made him edgy. Losing his calm countenance, Vladimir turned into a menace. Suddenly, a blaring siren erupted around the room. Seeing an officer close by, Vladimir yanked the collar of the soldier's uniform. The poor man paled so quick that he turned paper white.

"What the hell is wrong, now?" The officer muttered incoherent words that flared the anger of the Commander. Holding the man's throat, Vladimir lifted the man's head to meet his own bloodred raptor glare. Seeing the unspoken order, the officer held his breath and then let out the news.

"One of our outposts near Leningrad is under attack, sir. That outpost contains a Super Reactor. If it is destroyed, we will lose power and we will not be able to win this battle." Panting, the man bowed his head as he trembled. Vladimir released his hold on the man and straightened the young officer's collar. Vladimir muttered an apology and quickly dismissed the man. The soldier was only too eager to get away from the angry Commander.

The outpost under attack, Kiev-43, did contain a Super Reactor. With this many Soviet structures needing power, the reactor was in its apex. If it gets destroyed, the Soviets under his command will be hard-pressed in finding a source of power. Several Tsunami tanks and a small platoon of Imperial warriors were pressing down the defenders of the reactor. The Soviets were losing ground, inch by inch. Vladimir needed to push them back to be able to achieve victory. Seeing that one of Oleg's outpost was not too far away, Vladimir contacted the other Soviet Commander.

"What is it, Comrade?" Oleg asked, sweat beading his forehead. Vladimir observed that his co-Commander was giving out his all to stomp the foe. He really needed Vladimir's help. He will soon have it. But for now, the outpost needed to be protected.

"Oleg, one of my outposts, Kiev-43, is under heavy fire. My forces there are being pelted down as we speak. A Super Reactor is there and if it gets destroyed, I will not be able to help you in this conflict. Other divisions under my command are too far away to crush the attackers. I need you to send an assault party from one of your outposts that is settled near Kiev-43. Please help me, my friend." Oleg clapped a fist to his heart and soon followed a salute. With his mouth in a grim line, his eyes in a dark scowl and his posture stiff, Oleg Vodnik became the feared Commander that was always lurking beneath his friendly persona.

"You are my friend, Vladimir. I will always help you. Detachments of my Hammer Tanks and Sickles will crush down those offenders. Dasvedanya." Vladimir returned the salute and the parting. Things were suddenly looking up. Vladimir took in a deep breath to calm himself. He was Death's Sire. People feared him. People cowered when he was near. Death's Sire did not panic. Death's Sire did not lose. Death's Sire NEVER loses. With the abysmal shroud of deathly calm around him, Vladimir became Death Incarnate.

Eight Shogun Battleships, two positioned in every corner of the island, were ready to offer bombardment support. This was what Kenji was talking about. This was his threat. It wasn't that much, though.

"Let's see how you fare with the Emperor's Shogun Battleships." Smirking, Kenji Tenzai appeared in the wide monitor. Vladimir didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He had better things to do than exchange boasts with the Imperial bastard. "Say something, you Russian peasant!"

With a deathlike glare that made the blood of the other officers watching him run cold, Vladimir growled at the Japanese Commander. "They. Will. All. Die."

Kenji was about to voice out his retort when Dasha appeared again. She was smiling about something. her blanch ultramarine eyes were fixed on him.

"You have been granted access to the Magnetic Satellite. It will help you crush these invaders. Use it wisely, Commander." With a smile, Dasha was soon gone. Simultaneously, Natasha appeared on the screen. A cut appeared on her cheek and a graze,too, on her neck. Her glaring eyes were fierce and nonnegotiable. Strands of brown hair lay idly by her forehead.

"Commander, my Badger Bomber is fully capable of destroying those battleships. I can lock them with my sight and finish them off quickly rather than using the slow Magnetic Satellite." Vladimir clearly knew that Natasha was trying to rise up in his eyes. She was trying to prove that she can do anything. Natasha was attempting redemption. Vladimir inwardly winced at what he had done. Natasha thought that she was inadequate in his eyes. She was wrong. She was more than enough.

With a gentle smile, Vladimir replied, "Of course, Natasha. But if the danger is overly exceeding the limits, I will use the Magnetic Satellite rather than waste the life of a patriotic soldier." If Natasha was shocked, she didn't show it. She saluted before leaving for her mission. However, right before she left, Vladimir saw what he wanted. What he dearly wanted from her.

A small smile. A genuine smile.


End file.
